


Maggie's Favorite, Alex's Smiles

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just so much fluff!, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: Everybody noticed. How could they not? The normally so serious and badass DEO Agent Alex Danvers - smiling more and more.Not just smiling, mind you.Full on grinning! Biting her lip and looking almost bashful. Sitting with chin in hand, elbow on the table or counter or desk, eyes focused on everything and nothing, smiling.





	

Everybody noticed. How could they not? The normally so serious and badass DEO Agent Alex Danvers - smiling more and more.

Not just smiling, mind you. 

Full on grinning! Biting her lip and looking almost bashful. Sitting with chin in hand, elbow on the table or counter or desk, eyes focused on everything and nothing, smiling. Eyes glued to phone in one hand, other hand under her chin, fingers covering her lips, smile slowly spreading across her face, eyes lighting up, when the phone buzzed with a text msg from a certain NCPD Detective.

An excited, happy smile watching Maggie walking towards her at the DEO for lunch. A giddy smile when Maggie grabs her hand and pulls her away to eat, talk and enjoy being together. An amused smile when watching Maggie and Kara talking and seeing Kara burst into hysterical laughter over something Maggie just said. A laughing grin stretching across her face, hands on stomach, tears forming as she joins in the laughter when she's told what was said.

Small sweet smile when she see's Winn give her two thumbs up and a big grin of his own, when he see's her and Maggie entering the bar, hand in hand. Looking like they couldn't be happier.

Laugh filled smile that James captures with his camera, and later gifts to Maggie and her. In the photo Maggie and Alex are playing pool and with both Maggie's arms around Alex's waist, and Alex's arm around her shoulders. Because somehow Maggie just beat Alex at a game! 

What had made Alex laugh was her saying, "You got distracted by my dimples, didn't you Danvers?!"

Winn had snorted out a laugh and said, "Special Agent Alex Danvers taken down at pool by - THE DIMPLES!!!!"

They had all cracked up at that! To be fair they had all had a few drinks and shots by that point. Which only added to the hilariousness of the whole situation.

The best smile was when Maggie said three words, three words that also brought tears of extreme happiness to Alex's eyes.

As they snuggled up on the couch, covered in a soft warm blanket, not really paying too much attention to what was playing on Netflix. With Maggie burrowed into Alex, who was sitting against an arm rest, legs stretched out over the cushions. Maggie sitting sideways between her legs, arms wrapped around her middle. Alex's arms in turn wrapped around Maggie. Maggie's head on her girlfriends shoulder, sat up a bit, kissed her cheek and just looked at her.

Alex turned to look back at her with that small sweet smile and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

Maggie smiled into the kiss before pulling back.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked quietly, as she reached up and tucked Maggie's hair behind her ear.

"You." said Maggie simply.

"Me? Why's that?" asked Alex playfully.

Maggie smirked.

"You're pretty."

Alex's shy bashful smile, slowly spread across her face. She still got flustered at her girlfriends compliments.

Maggie kissed her once more, before just looking at her again. Hardly daring to blink, for fear that this would all somehow disappear. 

"You alright?" Alex was starting to worry now.

Maggie just smiled, dimples showing and nodded.

"I love you."

At that exact moment, Maggie wished for a split second that she had a camera. Because the smile that spread across her beautiful girlfriends face, was one that she never wanted to forgot. Not that she ever would of course. But it was a moment that she wanted to have captured to show the world. To show the world that this beautiful, amazing, badass agent, strong, gorgeous, girl...woman - is hers. And that she loves her more than she ever thought possible.

"I love you too." Alex all but whispered. The smile never leaving her face, as her eyes started to fill with tears of happiness and she pulled Maggie closer to kiss her. 

Which proved rather difficult with her not being able to wipe the smile off her face. Not that she wanted to. Not that she could. 

Because Alex smiled more and more all thanks to her beautiful, adorable girlfriend with those irresistible dimples flashing every time she smiles, that makes Alex's heart flip, and many different smiles of her own - make their way across her lips. 

Alex's smiles, are one of Maggie's favorite things!

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sanvers, a ridiculous amount! After reading so many of these while (no so patiently) waiting for the show to return, I couldn't resist writing my own. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.


End file.
